Profesor Wilczur/15
Rozdział XV Odkąd przywieziono profesora Dobranieckiego do lecznicy, cały korytarz „B" na pierwszym piętrze został opróżniony z pacjentów, by ciężko choremu zapewnić absolutną ciszę. Wchodzący tu lekarz, zarówno jak i służba musieli nakładać bambosze z wojłoku, a mówili tylko szeptem. W ostatnim pokoju, gdzie umieszczono Dobranieckiego, okna były zasłonięte i panował półmrok. Chory nie znosił światła, tak jak i głośniejszych dźwięków. Pod wpływem jednego czy drugiego dostawał straszliwych bólów pod czaszką, bólów, których nie uśmierzały najsilniejsze dawki pantoponu czy morfiny. Dzień i noc przy jego łóżku na zmianę czuwali lekarze. Oprócz nich godzinami przesiadywała tu żona profesora. Gdy tylko odchodziła, chory zaczynał domagać się jej obecności. Stan jego od razu pogarszał się, tętno słabło, bóle się wzmagały, po policzkach tak gęste ciekły łzy, że trzeba było je nieustannie ocierać. I nagle na jego twarzy zjawiał się wyraz ulgi. To jego nieprawdopodobnie wyostrzony słuch poznawał na korytarzu jej niedosłyszalne jeszcze dla innych kroki. Gdy siadała przy łóżku, brał jej rękę, zamykał powieki i albo milczał godzinami, albo mówił szeptem czułe słowa, o tym, że ją kocha, że jest piękna, że dla niej żył i że wcale nieciężko mu będzie rozstać się ze światem, tylko jej nie może i nie chce zostawić. Czasami, a zdarzało się to najczęściej w nocy, tracił przytomność. Dostawał wówczas drgawek, po których przychodziły wymioty, a następnie straszliwe bóle i obłąkane majaczenia. Pani Nina szalała. Nikt z jej dawnych znajomych nie mógł jej teraz poznać. Nie umalowana, byle jak uczesana, z wielkimi sińcami pod oczyma, chodziła jak błędna. Tak jak przedtem wyglądała zadziwiająco młodo, tak teraz nagle zestarzała. - Patrzcie, jak ona cierpi - mówili wszyscy. - Oto jest miłość. Mylili się. Pani Nina cierpiała z innego powodu. Wiedziała, jakie nieuchronne następstwa pociągnie za sobą śmierć męża. Od czasu objęcia lecznicy po ustąpieniu Wilczura poprawił się wprawdzie ich stan materialny, nie zdążyli wszakże spłacić ani drobnej części długów. Śmierć męża równała się dla pani Niny zupełnej nędzy. Nędzy, za którą przyjść musiała utrata pozycji towarzyskiej, wygód, strojów, znaczenia, urody i powodzenia. Niewiele przecież osób wiedziało dotychczas, że zbliżała się do czterdziestki. Nakładem nieograniczonych kosztów i wielu poświęceń utrzymywała swą urodę, z której słynęła za czasów młodości. Teraz, gdy stawała przed lustrem, ogarniała ją rozpacz. Dobrze rozumiała, że już nie będzie mogła zacząć nowego życia. Ze jej kariera wraz ze śmiercią Jerzego zostałaby jak nożem ucięta. Mogła liczyć na powodzenie u mężczyzn poty, póki wypielęgnowana, wytworna i poszukiwana w towarzystwie roztaczała swoje uroki. Na biedną, źle ubraną i znękaną kobietę żaden mężczyzna nie spojrzy. I gdy namiętnym, rozkazującym głosem mówiła mężowi: - Musisz żyć!... Ty będziesz żył!..., to oznaczało jednocześnie: - Ja chcę żyć, a twoja śmierć jest i moją śmiercią. Na koszt lecznicy sprowadzono najznakomitszych specjalistów krajowych i zagranicznych. Nad łóżkiem chorego co kilka dni odbywały się długie konsylia. j I nikt nie robił nadziei. Nie mógł jej robić. Narośl pod czaszką powoli, lecz nieustannie rozrastała się, uciskając zwoje mózgowe. Koniec już był kwestią krótkiego czasu. Ostatnie konsylium orzekło, że ze względu na rozgałęzienie nowotworu zabieg operacyjny jest już prawie niemożliwością. Słynny amerykański lekarz profesor Colleman, który przerwał swoje .wywczasy na Riwierze, by pośpieszyć do łoża chorego kolegi, powiedział Dobranieckiemu, gdy ten domagał się ścisłej prawdy: - Nie podjąłbym się operacji, bo nie widzę jej celu. Dobraniecki szepnął: - Od dawna już jestem tego samego zdania... Jedna szansa na sto. - Jedna na sto tysięcy - poprawił Colleman. Tegoż popołudnia pani Dobraniecka, wysłuchawszy wyroku, powzięła postanowienie: jeżeli jest jedna szansa na sto tysięcy, to jednak należy spróbować operacji. Poty błagała Collemana, aż ten się zgodził. - Absolutnie jestem przekonany, że operacja się nie uda. Przyśpieszy tylko o tydzień lub o dziesięć dni śmierć chorego. Jednak jeżeli pani kategorycznie sobie tego życzy, mogę to zrobić. Wątpię tylko, czy profesor Dobraniecki zechce. Doskonale się orientuje w swoim stanie i sam jest zbyt dobrym chirurgiem, by nie rozumieć, że lancet tu nic nie pomoże. Amerykanin nie mylił się. Wszystko już było przygotowane. Sala operacyjna gotowa, gdy pani Nina zaczęła prosić męża, by zgodził się na zabieg chirurgiczny. Z miejsca i kategorycznie odmówił. Nie pomogły żadne nalegania, żadne prośby. Przeciwnie. W końcu chory się zirytował i gorzko zapytał: - Czy chcesz mi odebrać te ostatnie kilka dni życia?... - Ależ, Jerzy - załamała się. - Męczy cię czuwanie przy mnie i chcesz się już mnie pozbyć... Oczywiście zamknął jej tym usta. Umilkła. Siedziała przybita i zrezygnowana przy jego łóżku. Chory spędził noc spokojnie. A gdy z rana znów przyszła, zapytał: - Czy profesor Colleman odjechał? Nina ożywiła się. - Tak, ale ma się zatrzymać w Wiedniu. Można go jeszcze zawrócić depeszą! - O, nie, nie. I po pauzie dodał: - Jest tylko jeden człowiek na świecie, który potrafiłby może mnie uratować... Ale ten raczej wolałby mnie zabić... - O kim mówisz, Jerzy? - Szeroko otworzyła oczy. - O Wilczurze - szepnął Dobraniecki. ścisnęło się jej serce. Powiedział prawdę. Od Wilczura nie mogli się spodziewać pomocy. Jakkolwiek jednak rozumiała to dobrze, jakkolwiek była przekonana, że nie ma na świecie takich skarbów, którymi mogłaby zdobyć przychylność Wilczura, chwyciła się oburącz tej nadziei. - Jerzy, zgodziłbyś się na tę operację, gdyby to on miał ją przeprowadzić? - Tak - odpowiedział po chwili wahania. - Ale nie ma o czym mówić. Była zgorączkowana i podniecona. - Może by jednak warto spróbować? Może się zgodzi? - Nie zgodzi się. Nina jednak uczepiła się tej myśli. Nie mogła się jej pozbyć i gdy tylko wyszła z pokoju chorego, zapytała pierwszego spotkanego sanitariusza: - Czy jest doktor Kolski? - Jest na górze, w sali operacyjnej, proszę pani. - Gdy tylko skończy się operacja, proszę go natychmiast poprosić na dół. Będę czekała w jego gabinecie. Kolski wysłuchał projektu Niny z największym zdumieniem. Też nie wierzył, by Wilczur zechciał operować Dobranieckiego. Nie wierzył, by chciał w ogóle przyjechać do Warszawy. - A jednak niech pan doń napisze - nalegała. - Niech pan doń zadepeszuje. Ja nie mogę. Sam pan rozumie. Nie chodzi mi o moją ambicję, ale wiem, że moją depeszę bez czytania wyrzuci. Lubił przecież pana. Kolski potrząsnął głową. - Moja prośba też nic nie wskóra. - Więc niech pan napisze do doktor Kańskiej. On się w niej kocha. Jej prośbom może ulegnie. A mówił pan, że ona ma takie dobre serce. Przecież tu chodzi o litość. O litość dla konającego. Nie może mi pan tego odmówić! Po długim wahaniu Kolski zgodził się, chociaż wiedział, że tym usposobi do siebie Łucję nieżyczliwie. Wspólnie z panią Dobraniecką zredagowali długą .depeszę. A teraz właśnie czekali na odpowiedź. Pani Nina raz po raz wychodziła z pokoju męża, by dowiedzieć się, czy Kolski nie otrzymał wiadomości. Depesza nadeszła koło południa. Kolski otworzył ją i przeczytał głośno: „Profesor Wilczur cierpi na niedowład lewej ręki. Dlatego nie może podjąć się operacji. - Łucja". Nina bezsilnie opadła na fotel. - Boże, Boże!... Nagle zerwała się. - To nieprawda. To nie może być prawda! To jest tylko wykręt. Nie wierzę w to! Chwyciła depeszę i potrząsając nią gorączkowo mówiła: - Przecież to jasne, że wykręt. On nie ma serca. Boże drogi! Co robić? Niechże pan radzi. Jak go skłonić?!... Na pewno jest zupełnie zdrów i cieszy się tam, że jego wróg umiera. Ten niedowład ręki jest zdawkowym wymysłem. Kolski potrząsnął głową. - Nie sądzę. Panna Łucja nie uciekałaby się do takich wybiegów. A i profesor też nie miałby do tego powodów. Mogliby przecież napisać, że brak mu. czasu. - Więc co to jest? Niechże pan mówi, co to jest! Wzruszył ramionami. - Przypuszczam, że prawda. Pani Nina zaczęła płakać. Kolski przyglądał się jej zwichrzonym włosom, zaczerwienionej twarzy i spuchniętym od łez powiekom. Była odstręczająca. Odstręczająca i niekonsekwentna. Przez długie lata zdradzała i okłamywała swego męża, a teraz rozpacza, tak jakby była najwierniejszą dlań żoną. Jakby go najbardziej kochała. Może dlatego właśnie w Kolskim zrodziło się współczucie. Osobiście wprawdzie był przekonany, że życie Dobranieckiego jest nie do uratowania. Podzielał zdanie Collemana, że może tu być mowa o jednej szansie na sto tysięcy. A jednak... Jednak widział już niejednego pacjenta, który był w podobnej sytuacji. Czarodziejski lancet profesora Wilczura umiał pośród stu tysięcy szans odnaleźć jedną szczęśliwą. Jeszcze raz przeczytał depeszę. - Niedowład ręki - myślał. - Niedowład, a zatem nie całkowite porażenie... A zresztą czy konieczne jest użycie przy tej operacji obu rąk?... Trepanację i tak przeprowadzi asystent. To drobiazg. Chodzi o usunięcie nowotworu. Tu przecież może wystarczyć jedna ręka. Mogą wystarczyć nawet wskazówki. Kolski wiedział z doświadczenia, że Wilczur ma jakiś zdumiewający instynkt momentalnego orientowania się w polu operacyjnym. Instynkt niezawodny. Narośl rozgałęziona i najbardziej skomplikowana była dlań jakby czymś od dawna znanym... - Proszę pani - odezwał się, a Nina natychmiast przestała płakać, jakby oczekując nadziei - proszę pani, sądzę, że jeżeli nawet profesor Wilczur cierpi na ów niedowład ręki, mógłby jednak przeprowadzić operację. - Mógłby?... O Boże! Na pewno mógłby? - Na pewno. Oczywiście z niejakim utrudnieniem. Ale nie jest to niemożliwością. - A czy on da się o tym przekonać? Kolski nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. - Sam jako chirurg wie dobrze, że przy pomocy asystentów, zwłaszcza asystentów, którzy znają go od dawna i niejedną już z nim przeprowadzili operację, dokonać może tego zabiegu. - Ale jak go do tego zmusić? - O zmuszaniu w ogóle nie może być mowy. Pozostaje tylko prosić. - Więc czym prędzej wyślijmy drugą depeszę. Kolski potrząsnął głową. - Wątpię, by to poskutkowało. - Więc co robić? Co robić?... - Zaciskała kurczowo palce. Kolski powiedział po dłuższym namyśle: - O ile znam profesora Wilczura i o ile mogę sądzić, przypuszczam, że najlepiej by pani zrobiła... jadąc tam do niego. Jeżeli potrafi go pani wzruszyć, jeżeli potrafi wyjednać przebaczenie... może się zgodzi. Oczywiście żadnej pewności tu być nie może... Pani Nina zerwała się z miejsca. - Ale czy jest dość na to czasu? Czy zdążę pojechać aż tam na kresy i wrócić z nim? Czy nie będzie już za późno? Rozłożył ręce. - Za to nikt ręczyć nie może. - Tak, tak. - Zakrzątała się gorączkowo. - Nie wolno tracić ani minuty czasu. Nie zabiorę ze sobą żadnych rzeczy. Pojadę, jak stoję. Już wszystko mi jedno. Niech pan sprawdzi tylko, kiedy mam najbliższy pociąg. - Myślę, że lepiej pani zrobi korzystając z samolotu. Do Wilna pani doleci, a w Wilnie można już telegraficznie z Warszawy zamówić samochód i wprost z lotniska pojechać do Radoliszek. To znacznie będzie szybciej niż koleją. Droga w obie strony zajmie pani niespełna półtorej doby. Ściśle trzydzieści osiem godzin, wliczając w to dwie godziny pobytu na miejscu. - Jaki pan dobry - zdziwiła się. - Już to pan wszystko sprawdził i obliczył! Kolski nic nie odpowiedział. Obliczał już to sobie wiele razy. Tyle razy, ile oczekiwał, że Łucja pozwoli mu na krótkie odwiedziny. Pani Nina nie była już zdziwiona, że znał godzinę odlotu i przylotu do Wilna, że wiedział, w jaki sposób można zamówić w Wilnie samochód. - Jak to dobrze, że pan wszystko wie! Sama nie dałabym sobie z tym wszystkim rady. Jestem półprzytomna. Nagle chwyciła go za rękę. - Panie Janku! Panie Janie, niech pan jedzie ze mną! Kolski z lekka przybladł. - To jest niemożliwe - odpowiedział. - Nie mogę teraz wyjechać. - Dlaczego? - Mamy pełną lecznicę. Koledzy są zaorani. Nie mogę. - Ach, cóż mnie obchodzi lecznica! - oburzyła się pani Nina. - Zaraz rozmówię się z Rancewiczem i będzie pan wolny. Kolski skrzywił się. - Nie chodzi tu o doktora Rancewicza i o zwolnienie, lecz po prostu nie wypada mi zmuszać kolegów do większej pracy z tej racji, że ja mam ochotę przejechać się na kresy. Spojrzała nań z wyrzutem. - Nazywa pan przejażdżką wyprawę po ratunek dla swego konającego szefa? Kolski opuścił głowę i milczał. W istocie z zupełnie innych względów nie chciał towarzyszyć pani Ninie. Wiedział, jak bardzo Łucja jej nie cierpiała. Przypuszczał, że mogła go podejrzewać, na podstawie jego własnych zresztą listów, o bliższy stosunek z Dobraniecką. Gdyby zjawił się tam wraz z nią, podkreśliłby tym samym, że posądzenia były słuszne. Więcej, bo wobec Łucji i wobec Wilczura wystąpiłby niejako w roli sojusznika Dobranieckich. Nie chciał tego. Już i to, że podpisał się pod depeszą do Łucji, było z jego strony dostateczną ofiarą. Przekonał się o tym z depeszy Łucji. Z depeszy suchej, rzeczowej, bezosobistej. Dla niego nie dodała ani jednego słowa. Nawet pozdrowienia. - Może pani towarzyszyć choćby sekretarz profesora - powiedział. Potrząsnęła głową. - Nie, nie. Musi pan jechać. Nie chodzi mi wyłącznie o towarzystwo. - Więc o cóż jeszcze? - Jest pan w dobrych stosunkach z nimi. Pańskie namowy będą skuteczniejsze od moich. - Wcale nie jestem o tym przekonany. - Ale nie można zaniedbać niczego, co mogłoby się przyczynić do skłonienia Wilczura, by zdecydował się na operację. Musi pan jechać. Nie ma pan wobec mnie żadnych długów wdzięczności i nie z tego tytułu pana proszę. Ale tu chodzi nie o mnie, lecz o mego męża. Uważał, że dłużej nie może oponować. - W takim razie - powiedział - musimy za pół godziny być na lotnisku. Stamtąd zadepeszujemy. - Dziękuję panu - wyciągnęła doń ręce, a w jej oczach znowu pojawiły się W niespełna godzinę po tej rozmowie siedzieli już w samolocie, który lekko oderwał się od ziemi. Dzień był typowo jesienny. Nad lotniskiem nisko zwisały czarne chmury. Siąpił drobny, lecz gęsty deszcz. Samolot zatoczył wielkie koło i wzbijając się coraz wyżej, wsiąknął w grubą warstwę chmur. Wewnątrz zapanował prawie półmrok. Po kilku jednak minutach zrobiło się nagle nieprawdopodobnie jasno. Ujrzeli nad sobą słońce w czystym, nieskazitelnym błękicie, a pod sobą zastygłe morze białych, wełniastych wzgórz i kurhanów, bezkresne morze, na którym jedyną ciemną plamą był ich własny cień, cień samolotu. Tymczasem w lecznicy przy młynie nie spodziewano się gości. Pacjentów dnia tego było mało, gdyż od rana lał deszcz tak gęsty, że nawet Jemioł nie zdecydował się na swoją zwykłą wyprawę do miasteczka. Klął pod nosem i chodził ponury, a nikt nie usiłował go zabawić, gdyż Donka musiała czuwać przy chorym, Łucja zajęta była swymi myślami, a Wilczur również nie zdradzał najmniejszej ochoty do rozmowy. Siedział w swoim pokoju i czytał. Zaraz po kolacji, tłumacząc się zmęczeniem, położył się do łóżka. Za jego przykładem poszedł również Jemioł. Łucja zajrzała jeszcze do chorych, uporządkowała wszystko w ambulatorium i zabrała się do spisywania rachunków. Przy tym jak zwykle zamknęła drzwi frontowe. O tej porze bowiem nigdy albo bardzo rzadko zgłaszał się ktoś do lecznicy. Wkrótce odłożyła pióro i zamyśliła się. Nie mogło ujść jej uwagi dzisiejsze przygnębienie Wilczura. Wprawdzie nikt dziś nie wyróżniał się wesołym usposobieniem, ale profesor rzadko tylko bywał tak przybity. W podobnym stanie widywała go w Warszawie. Musiał znowu przeżywać jakieś ciężkie wspomnienia. Należało wątpić, by zostały one obudzone wczorajszą depeszą. Intuicja mówiła Łucji, że raczej wchodzi tu w grę bal w Kowalewie. Dla niej pomimo przykrej rozmowy z panem Jurkowskim bal ten zawsze będzie miłym wspomnieniem. Rozumiała jednak, że Wilczur o nim zupełnie inaczej myśli. Gdy tańczyła, odczuwała wyraźnie jego dezaprobatę. Nie naganę, nie potępienie, lecz jakby niezadowolenie. Może postąpiła źle, że tańczyła. Może w ogóle nie powinna go była namawiać do tej wizyty?... Nie mogła jednak sobie z tego robić zarzutu. Tak mało ma przyjemności. Tak dalece wyrzekła się wszystkich rozrywek, że ma prawo oczekiwać od niego wyrozumiałości, gdy raz, raz jeden na wiele miesięcy zechciała się zabawić. Rozmyślania te napełniły ją zniechęceniem i jakimś niewyraźnym smutkiem. Wstała. Postanowiła odłożyć rachunki do jutra i zaczęła układać papiery w szufladzie. W tej właśnie chwili w okno uderzył jaskrawy blask elektrycznego światła. Od strony młyna zbliżył się samochód. - Cóż to może być? - zdziwiła się Łucja. Przez szum deszczu wyraźnie dobiegał odgłos pracy motoru. Samochód zatrzymał się przed gankiem i po chwili zastukano do drzwi. Ponieważ w sieni było ciemno, Łucja wzięła lampę z ambulatorium i trzymając ją w ręku, otworzyła drzwi. W pierwszej chwili nie poznała Dobranieckiej i zapytała: - Czy przywiozła pani chorego? - Musiałam się bardzo zmienić - odezwała się przybyła. - Jestem Dobraniecka. Łucja odstąpiła o krok. Krew uderzyła jej do twarzy. Zanim jednak zdążyła coś powiedzieć, ujrzała za Dobraniecka Kolskiego. Opanowała się. - Proszę. Niech państwo wejdą. Postawiła lampę na stole i stała obok wyprostowana z zaciśniętymi szczękami. Zjawienie się tu tej kobiety było wręcz cynizmem. Wzbudziło w Łucji z dawną mocą całą falę nienawiści. Pani Nina zbliżyła się do niej i wyciągnęła rękę. - Nie przywita się pani ze mną? - zapytała pokornie. Po chwili wahania Łucja podała jej końce palców, lecz ruchem tym wyraziła tyle pogardy, ile jej miała w sobie. Niemal równie obojętnie podała rękę Kolskiemu. W obawie, by rozmowa nie obudziła profesora, przeprowadziła ich do ambulatorium i po zamknięciu drzwi zapytała: - Czy państwo nie otrzymali depeszy? - Otrzymaliśmy, ale... - zaczęła Dobraniecka. - Szkoda było tracić czas na podróż. Mogę powtórzyć pani tylko to samo, co było w depeszy. - A czy zastałam profesora Wilczura? Za dwie godziny najpóźniej musimy wyjechać, by zdążyć na samolot. Łucja wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie zatrzymuję. Tym bardziej że pani nie może zobaczyć profesora Wilczura. Jest późna noc. Profesor śpi po dniu pracy i nie mogę go budzić. Dobraniecka cała się trzęsła. - Błagam panią. Błagam. Tu chodzi o życie mego męża. Oczy Łucji zwęziły się. - A czy pani i pani mąż wtedy, kiedy nie potrzebowaliście Wilczura, umieliście znaleźć dlań choć iskierkę ludzkiego uczucia? Jakim prawem, z jakim czołem przychodzi pani tutaj do człowieka, któregoście skrzywdzili, któregoście wyzuli z wszystkiego i omal nie zabiliście moralnie! Tak, bo to wy! Bo to pani mąż i pani sama byliście źródłem tych wszystkich łajdactw, którymi oplatano profesora. I teraz błagacie o łaskę? O, wiem dobrze, co o was sądzić. Ja wiem i profesor Wilczur wie. Jeżeli się czemu dziwię, to tylko temu, że tak późno dotknęła was zasłużona kara. Trzeba nie mieć poczucia wstydu, by po tym wszystkim, co zaszło, zjawiać się tu, w domu profesora! Trzeba być cynicznym zwierzęciem, nie człowiekiem, żeby prosić go o ratunek! Pani Dobraniecka ścisnęła skronie w obu rękach i powtarzała cicho: - Boże... Boże... Boże... Kolski milczący i blady stał, opierając się o poręcz krzesła, wpatrzony w iskrzące się nienawiścią oczy Łucji. Nie słyszał tego, co mówiła. Chłonął w siebie jej obecność, upajał się tym, że ją widzi. - Niegodna jest pani, by przestąpić próg tego domu. Każde pani dotknięcie jest brudem i obrazą. Na próżno pani tu przyjechała, bo brzydzę się nawet tym, że widzę panią upokorzoną. Nie zobaczy pani profesora!... - Jakże okrutnie pani się mści! - wyszeptała Dobraniecka. - To los się mści na was. Los, nie ja. - Więc dlaczego pani nie chce umożliwić mi zobaczenia profesora? Czy to nie zemsta dyktuje pani tę nieustępliwość? » Łucja zmierzyła ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Nie zemsta, bo wie pani, co wczoraj powiedział profesor? Powiedział, że nie odmówiłby pomocy nawet największemu zbrodniarzowi. - Więc czemuż nam jej odmawia? - Bo jej dać nie może. Nie obudzę profesora i nawet mu nie wspomnę o tym, że pani była. Nie chcę mu zakłócać spokoju. Och, wy, z waszą chciwością i zazdrością, nawet nie rozumiecie tych szlachetnych wyżyn, tego bezmiaru dobroci, tego poświęcenia, których pełna jest dusza skrzywdzonego przez was człowieka. Poznaję panią już w tym, że pani tu przyjechała. Bo oczywiście nie uwierzyła pani słowom mojej depeszy. Sądziła pani, że to jest tylko wymysł. Co?... Prawda? Myślała pani, że to kłamstwo. Ze profesor Wilczur chciał przez to dać do zrozumienia, że nie odmówiłby pomocy, pomimo doznanych krzywd, gdyby tylko mógł? Otóż myli się pani. Wobec pani nie jestem zobowiązana do żadnych wyjaśnień, ale powiem pani. Niedawno wściekły pies pogryzł rękę profesora i od tego czasu, chociaż przeprowadzono potrzebną kurację, lewa ręka znajduje się w nieustannym drżeniu. Czy teraz rozumie pani, że profesor naprawdę nie może podjąć się operacji? Pani Dobraniecką chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz Łucja przerwała jej ruchem ręki. - Nie. Niech pani nie mówi. Niech pani nic nie mówi. Boję się, że usłyszę jakieś plugawe podejrzenie. Bo z tych ust, w których rodziły się najgorsze potwarze i oszczerstwa, niczego innego się nie spodziewam. Nie macie po co tu dłużej zostawać. Niech pani jedzie. Niech pani jedzie zaraz i pozwoli nam zapomnieć o sobie i swoim mężu!... Dobraniecką niespodziewanie rzuciła się przed nią na kolana. - Litości... Litości... - jęczała i wybuchła łkaniem. Lecz Łucja była niewzruszona. - Niechże pani wstanie. To jest wstrętne! I zwracając się do Kolskiego, powiedziała niemal rozkazująco: - Niechże pan podniesie tę panią. Kolski pomógł wstać pani Ninie i usadowił ją na krześle. Nie przestawała szlochać i przez kilka minut w pokoju rozlegało się jej łkanie. Wśród płaczu zaczęła mówić: - Strasznie pani mnie sądzi... Strasznie... Może zasłużyłam na to... Ale zniosę wszystkie upokorzenia... Wszystkie... Tylko niech pani mi nie odmawia tej łaski... Ja się muszę widzieć z profesorem... - Po co? - krótko zapytała Łucja. - Bo pan Kolski powiada, że niedowład ręki profesora nie jest nieprzezwyciężoną przeszkodą. Ze przy pomocy asystentów profesor mógłby dokonać operacji jedną ręką... Łucja wzruszyła ramionami. - Dowodzi to tylko tego, że pan Kolski jest złym chirurgiem. - Przepraszam, panno Łucjo - odezwał się po raz pierwszy. - Ale naprawdę to powiedziałem, i o ile mnie pani zna, wie pani, że niczego nie mówię na wiatr. Istotnie jest to zupełnie możliwe. Łucja przecząco potrząsnęła głową. - Nie mogę panu przyznać racji, gdyż wczoraj z ust samego profesora usłyszałam zdanie, że nie podjąłby się tej operacji. - I ja bym się jej nie podjął - spokojnie odpowiedział Kolski. - Ale przecież gdybym był jedynym człowiekiem, który może ją przeprowadzić, zaryzykowałbym. Jestem przekonany, że profesor Wilczur, jeżeli jego odmowa nie była skutkiem innych względów, przyzna mi słuszność. Łucja spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Była do głębi oburzona jego zjawieniem się. Zrozumiała, że wyzyskał sposobność przyjazdu Dobranieckiej, by się tu zjawić, chociaż nie miał na to pozwolenia. - Czyż muszę i panu - podkreśliła to z naciskiem - tłumaczyć, że profesor nie kierował się żadnymi „innymi" względami? W sieni skrzypnęły drzwi i rozległo się człapanie pantofli. Wszyscy umilkli. Kroki wyraźnie kierowały się ku ambulatorium. Nic dziwnego. Smuga światła spod drzwi wskazywała, że to stąd dobiegają odgłosy rozmowy. Drzwi się otworzyły i na progu ukazał się profesor Wilczur w szlafroku. Rozejrzał się i widocznie oślepiony światłem zapytał: - Panno Łucjo, co to takiego? Zanim otrzymał odpowiedź, wzrok jego zatrzymał się na twarzy Kolskiego. W chwilę później poznał Dobraniecką, i instynktownie się cofnął. Dobraniecka wyciągnęła doń ręce. - Panie profesorze! Ratunku! Przyjechałam prosić pana o ratunek! Wilczur długo nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Widok tej kobiety wstrząsnął nim do głębi. W jednej chwili w jego pamięci ożyły wspomnienia tych miesięcy, podczas których prowadziła ona przeciw niemu najzawziętszą kampanię, kiedy szczuła nań opinię publiczną, kiedy nie przebierała w najgorszych oszczerstwach. - Błagam pana o ratunek, profesorze. Tylko pan jeden może go uratować! Litości... Litości... Wilczur podniósł wzrok na Łucję. - Czy pani nie wysłała depeszy? - Owszem, wysłałam. - Otrzymaliśmy ją... - zaczęła Dobraniecką. - Skoro pani otrzymała - przerwał Wilczur - więc wie pani, że nic nie mogę jej pomóc. - Może pan, panie profesorze, może pan. Wilczur niecierpliwie się poruszył. - Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że pani nerwy nie są w porządku. Ale niech się pani uspokoi i zrozumie, że mówi pani do lekarza. Do uczciwego lekarza. Jeżeli odmówiłem pomocy, to widocznie wiedziałem, że nie jestem w stanie jej udzielić. Rozumie pani? Nie gra dla mnie żadnej roli to, kto o moją pomoc zabiega. Gdyby ktoś, chcąc mnie zabić, sam się skaleczył, ratowałbym go tak samo jak każdego innego. Wiem, że pani niełatwo jest w to uwierzyć, gdyż różnimy się biegunowo w poglądach etycznych. Ale skoro pani nie wierzy moim słowom, niech pani uwierzy własnym oczom. Wyciągnął lewą rękę, drgającą w tej chwili bardzo wyraźnie. - Widzi pani. Jestem kaleką. Jeżeli operacja ma być tak trudna, że nie podjęli się jej najznakomitsi specjaliści, jakże tego może pani oczekiwać ode mnie w tym stanie? Nigdy nie byłem cudotwórcą. Jako chirurg mogłem wprawdzie szczycić się swoją znajomością przedmiotu i pewnością ręki, chociaż i tego niektórzy mi odmawiali. Byłbym szaleńcem, gdybym teraz, zdając sobie sprawę z mego defektu, uległ pani prośbom. Trzymał jeszcze przez chwilę przed jej oczyma tę drżącą rękę, po czym powoli odwrócił się, zmierzając ku drzwiom. Dobraniecką wpiła się palcami w ramię Kolskiego wołając: - Niech pan nie pozwoli mu odejść. Niech pan mówi! - Panie profesorze - odezwał się Kolski. Wilczur zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce i obejrzał się. - Co pan mi jeszcze chciał powiedzieć? Przecież pan sam jako chirurg najlepiej to rozumie. - Tak, panie profesorze. Przyznaję panu rację, że nie mógłby się pan podjąć samodzielnego przeprowadzenia operacji nawet znacznie lżejszej. Ale... tu nie chodzi o operację osobiście dokonaną przez pana. Chodzi o pańską obecność, o ścisłą diagnozę, o instrukcje, o wskazówki przy samym zabiegu chirurgicznym. Na ustach Wilczura pojawił się uśmiech. - Czy pan wierzy, że taka operacja per procura może się udać? Kolski nie ustępował. - Słyszałem o wypadkach, gdy mechanik okrętowy na pełnym morzu przeprowadził amputację nogi marynarzowi, nie mając pojęcia o anatomii i korzystając li tylko z wskazówek chirurga, nadawanych z któregoś portu przez radio. Operacja się udała... Pani Nina powtarzała wciąż szeptem wśród płaczu: - Błagam, profesorze... Błagam... Wilczur stał przez dłuższą chwilę ze ściągniętymi brwiami. - Podobne rzeczy mogą się czasem udać, gdy chodzi o wypadki nieskomplikowane. Lecz pytam pana powtórnie: czy wierzy pan, by tu można było zastosować podobny system? Kolski potrząsnął głową. - Nie, panie profesorze. Ja w ogóle nie wierzę, by ta operacja mogła się udać. Stan chorego jest, moim zdaniem, beznadziejny. Ale... Przerwał mu głośniejszy szloch pani Dobranieckiej. - Ale - ciągnął po chwili - moja wiara lub niewiara nie może tu wpłynąć na fakt, że istnieje możliwość uratowania pacjenta. Profesor Colleman określił ją jako szansę jedna na sto tysięcy. Jeżeli zaś pacjent oświadcza, iż jest przekonany, że w razie przeprowadzenia operacji przez pana profesora może spodziewać się znalezienia tej jednej szansy, myślę, że pan nie odmówi. Myślę, że pan nie powinien odmówić. Wilczur, jakby zaskoczony, spojrzał mu w oczy. - I dlaczegóż pan myśli, że nie powinienem? Kolski odpowiedział twardo: - Byłem pańskim uczniem, panie profesorze. W pokoju zapanowało milczenie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że słowa Kolskiego wywarły wielkie wrażenie na Wilczurze. Podszedł do okna i wpatrywał się w krople deszczu, ściekające po czarnej szybie. Z boku przed gankiem żarzyło się czerwone tylne światło samochodu, rzucając słaby odblask na zabłocony numer. Wilczur nie odwracając się powiedział: - Czy będzie pani taka dobra, panno Łucjo, i zechce pani przygotować moją walizkę? - Zaraz to zrobię - cicho powiedziała Łucja. Nim zdążyła za sobą zamknąć drzwi, usłyszała gwałtowny wybuch płaczu. To pani Nina upadła na kolana przed Wilczurem. - Dziękuję. Dziękuję panu - wołała, usiłując chwycić jego rękę. - Niechże się pani uspokoi - powiedział złamanym głosem. - Do śmierci panu tego nie zapomnę... Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem i machnął ręką. - Proszę wstać i usiąść. A zwracając się do Kolskiego, wskazał półkę na ścianie: - Panie kolego. Tu znajdzie pan krople walerianowe. Kolski odłożył kapelusz, który dotąd trzymał w ręku. Rozejrzał się wśród wielu flakonów i znalazłszy właściwy, odliczył do szklaneczki trzydzieści kropel, bez pośpiechu dolał wody ze stojącej na stole karafki i podał pani Ninie. Przez cały ten czas Wilczur przyglądał mu się z uwagą i jakby z namysłem. Wreszcie położył mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedział: - Rzeczywiście był pan moim uczniem. I nie wstydzę się tego. Kolski poczerwieniał. - Niech pan mi wierzy, panie profesorze, że nie zasłużyłem na tak pochlebną opinię o mnie. Wilczur zdawał się nie słyszeć jego słów, zajęty swoimi myślami. Myśli zaś te musiały być nieprzeciętnej wagi, gdyż czoło profesora pokryło się głębokimi, pionowymi fałdami. Nagle spojrzał Kolskiemu prosto w oczy, spojrzeniem, w którym była decyzja: - Przekonał mnie pan. I pojadę. Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Kolski z lekka zaniepokoił się. - Przypuszczam, że pani Dobraniecka zgodzi się na każde warunki. - Tak, tak - potwierdziła Nina. - Przyjmuję wszystkie warunki z góry. Wilczur nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i mówił do Kolskiego: - To nie jest warunek dla nikogo innego, tylko dla pana. - Dla mnie? - zdziwił się Kolski. - Tak. I podkreślam, że jest to warunek sine qua non. - Słucham, panie profesorze. - Otóż na czas mego pobytu w Warszawie pan, panie kolego, zostanie tutaj. Nie mogę porzucać, pan sam to powinien zrozumieć, swoich pacjentów. Doktor Kańska nie jest chirurgiem, a tu mamy dużo wypadków, gdzie konieczna jest pomoc chirurga. Zostanie pan tutaj, dopóki nie wrócę. Kolski stał blady jak płótno. Niespodziewana propozycja Wilczura spadła nań jak nadmiar szczęścia, pod którym uginała się wyobraźnia. Zostać tu. Być razem z Łucją, widywać ją codziennie. Pracować razem, jak dawniej, jak w Warszawie... Najśmielszymi pragnieniami nie sięgał tak daleko. Już chciał odpowiedzieć, że zgadza się na warunek profesora, gdy zatrzymała go świadomość: jak też Łucja to przyjmie? Czy nie dopatrzy się w tym podstępu, czy nie będzie uważała go za intruza?... Zwłaszcza po tym, co usłyszał z jej ust, gdy mówiła do Dobranieckiej. W jej słowach mógłby dopatrywać się wręcz intencji zaliczenia go do wrogów profesora, których przez to samo Łucja uważała za swoich wrogów. Radość przebywania obok niej w ten sposób zmienić się może w nieznośną torturę dla obojga. - Nie wiem - zaczął niepewnym tonem - nie wiem, czy mogę sobie na to pozwolić, panie profesorze. - Dlaczego? - W Warszawie mam moc pracy. Lecznica pełna... Poza tym prywatni pacjenci. - Przecież musiał pan przekazać ich jakiemuś zastępcy? - Tak... Ale w lecznicy... Doktor Rancewicz zwolnił mnie tylko na dwie doby. Wilczur przyjrzał mu się uważnie. - Panie kolego. Sądzę, że w tej sytuacji nie może to być argumentem, z którym należałoby się liczyć. - Zapewne - jąkał się Kolski. - Jednak z drugiej Strony... - Nie chcę wywierać na panu nacisku. Nie przypuszczałem, że pobyt tu byłby dla pana tak przykry. Wiem od doktor Kańskiej, że nieraz w listach do niej wyrażał pan zamiar odwiedzin u nas. W każdym jednak razie nie mogę cofnąć swojego warunku. Więc niech się pan zastanowi. - Ależ tu nie ma o czym mówić. - Pani Dobraniecka zerwała się z krzesła. - Oczywiście, doktor Kolski zostanie. Rozmówienie się z Rancewiczem biorę na siebie. Byłoby czymś nieprawdopodobnym, gdyby Rancewicz mógł mieć jakiekolwiek pretensje z tego tytułu. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan się opiera. Nie rozumiem tym bardziej, że przecież wiem, jak wielką sympatią pan darzy... - Zgadzam się - szybko przerwał jej Kolski. - Zostanę, póki pan profesor nie wróci. - Oto i wszystko w porządku - uśmiechnął się Wilczur. - Niewygody tu nie są znowu aż tak straszne. Zamieszka pan w moim pokoju. I proszę bardzo korzystać ze wszystkiego, co się panu przyda. Bo pewno rzeczy niewiele pan tu ze sobą zabrał. Kolski potrząsnął głową. - Wcale nie zabrałem. - Więc da mi pan swój warszawski telefon i zaraz po przyjeździe zadzwonię, by panu wszystko potrzebne wysłali. - Już ja to załatwię - wtrąciła Dobraniecka. - Nie zaszkodzi też panu, kolego, zapoznanie się z tutejszymi warunkami i z tutejszymi ludźmi. Ot, krótkie wakacje, chociaż pogoda nie wakacyjna. Kolski po namyśle powiedział: - Chciałbym tylko prosić pana profesora o jedno... - Słucham. - Chciałem prosić, by... pan profesor zechciał zakomunikować pannie Łucji, że inicjatywa mego tu pozostania wyszła od pana i że postawił pan to jako warunek swego wyjazdu do Warszawy. Wilczur odpowiedział nieco zdziwiony: - Ależ owszem. Mogę jej to powiedzieć. Pani Dobraniecka niecierpliwie spoglądała na zegarek. - Tak boję się, byśmy się nie spóźnili na lotnisko. Drogi są nieprawdopodobnie zabłocone, i na wszelki wypadek wolałabym wyjechać jak najwcześniej. Naturalnie, jeżeli pan profesor może. Wilczur skinął głową. - Zaraz się ubiorę. Za dziesięć minut będę gotów do wyjazdu. Przeszedł do swego pokoju, gdzie Łucja kończyła pakowanie. Pomógł jej zamknąć walizkę. - Bardzo pani ze mnie niezadowolona, panno Łucjo? - zapytał. - Niechże się pani zastanowi, jak w podobnym wypadku postąpiłaby pani sama. - Nie wiem - wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem, jakbym postąpiła na pańskim miejscu. Ale gdybym to ja miała ratować tego człowieka, nie poruszyłabym ani jednym palcem. Taki potwór nie zasługuje na to, by żyć. Im prędzej się świat od niego uwolni, tym lepiej. Uśmiechnął się. - Odważna jest pani. - Odważna? - zdziwiła się. - Uzurpuje sobie pani Boskie prawo osądzania. Jeżeli już jednak pani to robi, to trzeba jednocześnie przywłaszczyć i inną Boską cechę: miłosierdzie. No, ale nie będziemy dyskutowali, bo nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Muszę się prędko ubrać. - Nie zabawi pan w Warszawie chyba długo? - zapytała od drzwi. - O, nie. Ani godzinę dłużej niż będzie trzeba. Aha. Żeby się tu pani nie nudziło i żeby pani miała pomoc, zostanie tu doktor Kolski. Prosiłem go o to. Nawet żądałem tego, by został do mojego powrotu. Nawet bardzo się wzbraniał, ale musiał się zgodzić, bo postawiłem to jako warunek. Łucja patrzyła nań szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Wzbraniał się?... Jeżeli tak bardzo się wzbraniał, to nie rozumiem, po co pan go do tego zmuszał. Doskonale sama sobie dam radę. Zwłaszcza że doktor Pawlicki zagląda tu prawie codziennie. - No, nie zawsze, nie zawsze - łagodnie sprostował Wilczur. - A poza tym nie rozumiem... Przerwał jej: - Uzgodnimy to innym razem. Tymczasem muszę się szybko ubierać. Gdy wyszła, ubrał się prędko i po pięciu minutach zjawił się już w palcie i z walizką w ręku w sieni. W paru zdaniach wydał Łucji instrukcje co do różnych spraw lecznicy, po czym serdecznie pocałował ją w rękę i wyszedł na ganek, gdzie już czekała pani Dobraniecka. Pod gęstym deszczem przeszli do samochodu. Był to duży, ciężki wóz, nieco przestarzałego typu, lecz mimo to wygodny i osadzony na dobrych resorach. Pomimo błota na trakcie, szedł równym tempem. Doświadczony kierowca trafnie wymijał większe kałuże i ryzykowniejsze wyboje. Pani Dobraniecka usiłowała nawiązać z Wilczurem rozmowę, lecz ten zbywał ją monosylabami. Gdy nie ustępowała w poszukiwaniu wciąż nowych tematów, powiedział jej wreszcie: - Jestem zmęczony, proszę pani. Spróbuję się zdrzemnąć. Zrozumiała i umilkła. Na razie wprawdzie o drzemce nie mogło być mowy, gdy jednak po godzinie wóz skręcił z traktu na szosę, profesor Wilczur, oparłszy się o poduszki siedzenia, zamknął oczy i zasnął. Na lotnisko przybyli o przeszło godzinę za wcześnie. Wolny czas poświęcił Wilczur na napisanie listu do Łucji, z przypomnieniem paru spraw, o których wyjeżdżając nie pamiętał. W dwie godziny później byli już na warszawskim lotnisku i wprost z Okęcia pojechali do lecznicy. Gdy samochód zatrzymał się przed podjazdem, Wilczur nie od razu mógł wysiąść. Nagle opuściły go siły. Widok gmachu, w którym tyle lat spędził, widok instytucji, którą sam stworzył, ścisnął mu serce. Z opuszczoną głową wszedł do środka i odruchowo z hallu skierował się ku swemu dawnemu gabinetowi. Pani Dobraniecka, która go wyprzedziła, zdążyła już komuś powiedzieć o jego przyjeździe. W przeciągu minuty na wszystkich piętrach wiedziano już o tym. Wiedzieli wszyscy, lecz nikt nie chciał wierzyć. Na spotkanie Wilczura wybiegł Rancewicz, doktor Michałowski, Kotkowski i inni lekarze. Otoczyli go kołem, ściskali ręce i wciąż nie wierzyli własnym oczom. Było coś tragicznie nieprawdopodobnego w tym, że ten człowiek zdecydował się na krok tak wielkoduszny, na ponadludzkie zaparcie się siebie. Gdy przedwczoraj dowiedziano się, że pani Dobraniecka wraz z Kolskim wyjechali do Radoliszek, by błagać Wilczura o przyjazd, wszyscy wzruszali ramionami. Nikt ani przez moment nie przypuszczał, by Wilczur dał się uprosić. Jeden Rancewicz, który go znał najdawniej i najlepiej, powiedział: - Ludzie się zmieniają. Może i on się zmienił. Ale jeżeli się nie zmienił, nie trzeba tracić nadziei. I dodał po chwili: - Inna rzecz, czy jego przyjazd na co się przyda. Dobraniecki może nie dożyć do rana, a i operacja... Porównałbym tę operację z loterią, w której nie ma ani jednej wygranej. Rzeczywiście, od dwudziestu czterech godzin stan Dobranieckiego wydatnie się pogorszył. Chory tracił raz po raz przytomność, a gdy ją odzyskiwał na krótko, charczał z bólu, gdyż już głosu z siebie wydobyć nie mógł. Nastąpiła też radykalna zmiana w objawach. Mianowicie w zaburzeniach słuchowych i wzrokowych. Narzekał teraz, że jest ciemno, i chociaż powiększono oświetlenie, nie rozróżniał twarzy osób najbliżej stojących. Chwilami głuchł zupełnie, i domagał się, by głośniej doń mówiono. Jeszcze przed pójściem do chorego profesor Wilczur odbył długą konferencję z Rancewiczem i z tymi lekarzami, którzy pielęgnowali Dobranieckiego. Przedstawiono Wilczurowi obszerny i starannie sporządzony opis choroby oraz wykaz dokonanych badań i analiz. Musiał w duchu przyznać, że niczego nie zaniedbano. Zanotowano wszystkie objawy, nie pomijając nawet takich, które pozornie nie mogły mieć żadnego znaczenia, ani takich, których obserwujący lekarz nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć. Posługując się tak obfitym materiałem, Wilczur mógł sobie wyrobić pogląd na stan chorego i na rodzaj choroby. Załączone diagnozy i opinie konsyliów zdawały się zawierać słuszny pogląd, że w okolicy móżdżku (według opinii Collemana między móżdżkiem a korą mózgową) wytworzył się nowotwór powstały ze zwyrodnienia tkanki pajęczej lub też miękkiej opony mózgowej. Rancewicz też skłaniał się ku temu poglądowi, dodając, iż sam Dobraniecki wyraził zdanie, że początku nowotworu dopatruje się gdzieś w okolicy szyszynki, a to z tej racji, że pierwsze objawy choroby dotyczyły przemiany materii. Początkowo on sam, jak i inni lekarze, którzy go badali, oskarżali o to złe funkcjonowanie wątroby. - Tak - przyznał Wilczur. - Wydaje mi się, że Dobraniecki miał rację. Niedokładność w pracy wątroby bardzo często bywa objawem wtórnym na tle niedostatecznej sekrecji gruczołu szyszkowego. Jeżeli jednak istotnie nowotwór tam się zagnieździł, usunięcie go przedstawiać będzie nader poważne trudności. Niewątpliwie stwierdzić można, że również ulegają naciskowi corpora quadrigemina. Wskazują na to aż nadto wyraźnie zaburzenia słuchowe i wzrokowe. Również i móżdżek jest zaatakowany. Wynikałoby stąd, że rozgałęzienia nowotworu idą w różnych kierunkach i są powikłane. Zamyślił się, a Rancewicz zapytał: - Czy w takim stanie rzeczy operacja w ogóle może mieć sens? - Nie wiem. Zobaczę - odpowiedział Wilczur. - Chcę teraz go zbadać. Dobraniecki był przytomny, nie poznał jednak Wilczura, który od razu zauważył u chorego objaw ważny, a nie zanotowany w historii choroby: rozszerzone źrenice. Dawało to podstawę hipotezie, że zmniejszyła się wydajność również i przysadki mózgowej, gdyż rozszerzenie źrenic mogło być skutkiem jedynie nadmiernej produkcji nadnercza, produkcji regulowanej właśnie przez hormony przysadki. To z kolei nasuwało myśl, że rozmiar nowotworu istotnie musi być pokaźny, skoro jego nacisk poprzez most działa na przysadkę. Oznaczałoby to, że aquaeductus Sylvii jest przyciśnięty i połączenie między trzecią a czwartą komorą przerwane. Dalszy ciąg badań nic nowego nie wniósł do koncepcji Wilczura. Ponieważ zaś praca serca była dostatecznie intensywna i ciśnienie krwi nie spadało poniżej 100, uznał, że można przeprowadzić operację. Wieść o tym natychmiast rozeszła się po całym gmachu. Wobec tego, że Wilczur ze względu na stan swojej lewej ręki nie mógł osobiście przeprowadzić zabiegu, operować miał doktor Rancewicz, w asyście specjalisty od chirurgii mózgu, doktora Henneberga z Poznania, który już od tygodnia bawił w Warszawie. Operacja została wyznaczona na godzinę dziesiątą wieczór. Tymczasem Wilczur z Rancewiczem i Hennebergiem zamknęli się w gabinecie anatomicznym. Tu na modelu mózgu Wilczur zaczął objaśniać szczegółowo swój pogląd na położenie i rozgałęzienie nowotworu. Oczywiście do czasu otwarcia czaszki wszystko to opierało się tylko na jego hipotezach, ale obaj słuchacze starali się nie uronić ani jednego słowa objaśnień, obaj bowiem wierzyli w to, że hipotezy Wilczura wynikają z jego zdumiewającej intuicji, z intuicji graniczącej z geniuszem. - Tak się, moim zdaniem, przedstawia sprawa - zakończył swój wykład. - Przyznaję, że operacja jest niezmiernie trudna i mało zostaje nadziei na jej powodzenie, wziąwszy pod uwagę to, że kilka cięć, że ściśle mówiąc, osiem lub dziewięć cięć trzeba będzie wykonać na ślepo, bez posługiwania się wzrokiem, a ufając jedynie swemu zmysłowi dotyku. - A to ładnie nas pan pociesza, profesorze - skrzywił się Rancewicz. Henneberg wstał i odsunął krzesło. - Ja głosuję za zrezygnowaniem z operacji. - Jestem przeciwnego zdania. - Wilczur potrząsnął głową. - Ależ to przechodzi ludzkie możliwości! - Wobec tego - poważnie powiedział Wilczur - należy wydobyć z siebie możliwości nadludzkie. Według mnie, pacjent w razie zaniechania operacji nie przeżyje do jutrzejszego wieczora. Ryzyko zatem jest żadne. Nie byłbym za operacją, gdyby nie fakt, że szczęśliwe wycięcie nowotworu z całą pewnością uratuje mu życie. Nie tylko uratuje życie, lecz pozwoli powrócić do zdrowia. Moi panowie. Chodzi tu o mechaniczne usunięcie narośli, a to właśnie należy do zadań chirurgii. Przyznaję, że w danym wypadku zadanie jest trudne. Może najtrudniejsze z tych, jakie spotkałem w życiu. Niemniej jednak uważam za swój obowiązek powiedzieć panom, że żadnemu chirurgowi nie pochwalałbym cofnięcia się przed nim. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy cofnięcie się oznacza bezapelacyjną śmierć chorego. - Ma profesor rację - przyznał Rancewicz, wstając również i spoglądając na zegarek. - Przystępuję do operacji, co tu ukrywać, przeświadczony o fiasku, lecz przystąpić należy. Poklepał po ramieniu Henneberga. - No, kolego. Więcej ducha. Niech pan nie zapomina, iż jesteśmy w tym szczęśliwym położeniu, że będziemy mieli przy operacji rezerwę w osobie profesora Wilczura. Jeżeli w trakcie zabiegu okaże się, że coś jest inaczej, niż tu przewidywaliśmy, otrzymamy natychmiastową radę. Punktualnie o godzinie dziesiątej przywieziono Dobranieckiego do sali operacyjnej i uśpiono. Wstępnych zabiegów, czyli otwarcia czaszki, miał dokonać docent Biernacki, przy asyście doktora Żuka, Gdy trepanacja dobiegła końca, do sali wszedł profesor Wilczur wraz z Hennebergiem i Rancewiczem. Wokół zebrali się niemal wszyscy lekarze obecni w lecznicy. Profesor Wilczur zbliżył się do stołu i pochylił się nad otwartą czaszką. Wszystko zdawało się potwierdzać trafność diagnozy. Na miejscu kości potylicznych, trzema wypukłościami wystawał odkryty mózg: dwa białe płaty kory mózgowej gęsto pokryte różowymi i sinawymi siatkami naczyń krwionośnych, a spod nich wystający szary, gąbczasty móżdżek o prążkach wyraźnie wyginających się w środku ku rdzeniowi pacierzowemu. Wzdęcie opony świadczyło o tym, że jakieś nie przewidziane przez naturę ciało wewnątrz układu mózgowego wypycha płyn mózgowordzeniowy. Profesor wyprostował się, poprawił maskę i skinął głową w stronę Rancewicza i Henneberga, po czym odstąpił i stanął koło doktora Żuka, trzymającego rękę na pulsie operowanego. Mógł stąd z największą dokładnością widzieć pole operacyjne i śledzić ruchy rąk Rancewicza i Henneberga. Rozległ się pierwszy brzęk niklowych narzędzi na szklanym blacie. Operacja była rozpoczęta. Wśród śmiertelnej ciszy długie, wąskie palce Rancewicza precyzyjnie poruszały się, połyskując w jaskrawym świetle niklem narzędzi. Na tych palcach skupione były oczy wszystkich obecnych. Mijały minuty. Wreszcie w rozchyleniu trzech płatów ukazał się fioletowy, a miejscami żółty koniec narośli. Teraz pokryte gumowymi rękawicami dłonie Henneberga przytrzymywały rozchylenie zwiększając je stopniowo w miarę jak posuwał się lancet Rancewicza. Dotychczas przewidywania profesora Wilczura sprawdzały się z całą dokładnością. Istotnie nowotwór uciskał powierzchnię móżdżku, lecz uciskał swoim odgałęzieniem, które grubiało w miarę posuwania się w głąb. Mogło uchodzić za rzecz pewną, iż głównym siedliskiem nowotworu jest przestrzeń między spoidłem wielkim, móżdżkiem, szyszynką i czterema szarymi poduszeczkami corpora quadrigemina. Nie można było jeszcze wiedzieć, czy boczne rozgałęzienia nie sięgają pod prawą i lewą półkulę. Od czasu do czasu oczy operującego podnosiły się i spotykały wzrok Wilczura. Wówczas rozlegał się przytłumiony głos profesora: - Dobrze. I operacja szła dalej. Nie można tu było sobie pozwolić na żaden pośpiech, a każdy ruch wymagał niezmiernie wytężonej uwagi. W trzydziestej drugiej minucie nieruchome ciało operowanego gwałtownie poruszyło się. Jakiś nieostrożny ruch Rancewicza spowodował nieświadomą reakcję mięśni. Przez jedną chwilę w oczach wszystkich obecnych zamigotał niepokój, a Rancewicz, zdenerwowany, przerwał operację. Nie było żadnego uszkodzenia mózgu i drobny ten wypadek właściwie nie miał znaczenia. Wpłynął jednak fatalnie na poczucie pewności siebie u operującego. Dla wszystkich stało się to widoczne. Ruchy lancetu oddzielającego nowotwór od otoczenia były coraz mniej pewne, coraz wolniejsze. Na brwiach i powiekach Rancewicza wystąpiły małe kropelki potu. Coraz częściej wahał się, coraz częściej przerywał. A zbliżała się właśnie najtrudniejsza faza operacji. Widoczność pola stawała się coraz gorsza. Wszyscy zrozumieli, że musi się to zakończyć katastrofą. Doktor Henneberg rzucił Wilczurowi przerażone spojrzenie. Na szarej, prążkowanej powierzchni móżdżku bezwładnie leżał wyrostek nowotworu, przypominający język jakiegoś płaza. Płaza ukrytego gdzieś w głębi. Niemal na oślep trzeba się było dobrać do jego gardzieli. Niespodziewanie Rancewicz wyprostował się i rozkładając ręce, powiedział głośno: - Nie mogę. Nie potrafię... - Ależ wszystko idzie doskonale - uspokajająco odezwał się Wilczur. - Niech pan teraz oddzieli z góry od prawej półkuli i już będzie pan miał dostęp do spoidła. Ton jego głosu przywrócił widocznie równowagę nerwom Rancewicza, który znowu wziął lancet do ręki. Po dwóch minutach jednak nowe poruszenie się operowanego wskutek niebacznego dotyku Rancewicza wytrąciło go ponownie z pewności siebie. Odstąpił i bez słowa potrząsnął głową. Stało się jasne, że nie może operacji przeprowadzić do końca. - To jest beznadziejne - odezwał się któryś z lekarzy. - Tak - kiwnął głową Henneberg. - Trzeba zamknąć czaszkę. - Niech pan trzyma - rozległ się ostry, rozkazujący głos Wilczura. Zanim obecni zdążyli zorientować się w jego zamiarach. Wilczur zajął miejsce Rancewicza, wziął lancet i pochylił się nad otwartą czaszką. Wszystkich ogarnęło zdumienie. Tak niedawno widzieli przecież drgającą bez przerwy dłoń profesora. Teraz ruchem pewnym ujęła koniec nowotworu, podczas gdy druga trzymając lancet w wielkich i pozornie niezgrabnych palcach wykonywała szybkie, sprawne ruchy. Widocznie pod wpływem silnego napięcia woli drgania ręki ustały. Niemal wszyscy spośród asystujących przy operacji znali Wilczura od dawna i widzieli go nieraz przy pracy. Poznawali go teraz, poznawali takim, jakim był dawniej. Ogromne ręce zdawały się zakrywać całe pole operacyjne, zdawały się grzebać w tej białej i szarej masie, miętosić ją i gnieść. Wprost nie do uwierzenia było, że dotykaj ą mózgu tak lekko i ostrożnie, że niemal wcale niewyczuwalnie. Mijała minuta za minutą, każda długa jak wiek. Oczy patrzących przenosiły się z rąk Wilczura na jego półprzymknięte oczy i na brwi ściągnięte wyrazem skupienia. Gdzieś na dole rozległo się jedenaście uderzeń zegara. Mała metalowa łyżeczka zanurzyła się głęboko i ledwo dostrzegalnymi ruchami badała teren. Trwało to bardzo długo. Wreszcie z brzękiem upadła na szklaną płytę, a zastąpił ją równie mały, wąski nóż o krótkim ostrzu. Obecni wstrzymali oddech. Niespodziewanie pośród białych zwojów ukazało się kilka kropel przeźroczystego lekko mętnawego płynu. Ujrzawszy to Henneberg był przekonany, że Wilczur przerwie operację. Było jasne, że gdzieś została przecięta opona pajęcza. Profesor jednak nie przerywał. - Czyżby nie widział? Czyżby nie zauważył? - pomyśleli jednocześnie Henneberg i stojący tuż za nim Rancewicz. Nieznośny żar jupiterów stawał się nie do wytrzymania. Nagle Wilczur zanurzył dwa palce między rozchylone półkule i powoli wydobył z wnętrza coś, co przypominało rozgwiazdę morską o kolorze sinawofioletowym z żółtawymi brzegami. Docent Biernacki natychmiast podał mu lupę i Wilczur uważnie milimetr po milimetrze obejrzał wycięty nowotwór. W niektórych miejscach było na nim kilka skaz i zadrapań, lecz mogło uchodzić za pewne, że został wyjęty w całości, że wewnątrz nie pozostało nic. - Można zamykać - ochrypniętym głosem powiedział Wilczur. Pielęgniarka zbliżyła się doń, trzymając słój z formaliną. Profesor wyciągnął rękę, by wrzucić do niego nowotwór, lecz nie trafił i kawałek sinawego mięsa spadł na podłogę. Ręka dygotała znowu. Biernacki i Żuk przystąpili do swojej pracy. Wilczur bez słowa skierował się do rozbieralni i tu ciężko opadł na krzesło. Był niesłychanie zmęczony i wyczerpany nerwowo. Operacja trwała godzinę i pięćdziesiąt osiem minut. Do rozbieralni weszli Henneberg, a za nim Rancewicz i inni. Nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem. W milczeniu zdejmowali kitle, rękawice i maski. Henneberg pomógł przebrać się Wilczurowi. Dopiero po dłuższym odpoczynku Wilczur zszedł na dół, do dawnego swego gabinetu. Wkrótce zebrali się tu wszyscy. Teraz dopiero Biernacki zapytał: - Czy pańskim zdaniem będzie żył, panie profesorze? - Nie wiem - odpowiedział Wilczur. - Przecież operacja się udała. - Teoretycznie tak. Nie mogę jednak być pewien, czy nie doznał uszkodzenia mózgu od strony wewnętrznej. To jedno. A drugie, czy operacja w ogóle nie była spóźniona. Będziemy wiedzieli to dopiero po ustaniu działania narkozy. Zwrócił się do Rancewicza: - Oczywiście zarządził pan zastrzyki wzmacniające? - Naturalnie, profesorze. Wilczur wstał. - No, to na razie nie mam tu nic do roboty - powiedział. - Jestem głodny. Do widzenia panom. Zarówno Biernacki jak i Rancewicz zaczęli go prosić, by skorzystał z gościny u nich, lecz kategorycznie odmówił: - Dziękuję wam bardzo, koledzy, ale mam inne plany. Nie miał żadnych planów. Po prostu chciał być sam. Wstąpił do niedużej restauracyjki, zjadł tam kolację i poszedł do najbliższego, taniego hotelu, dokąd przedtem odesłał swoją walizkę. Przed udaniem się na spoczynek dowiedział się od portiera, że pociąg do Wilna odchodzi nazajutrz o godzinie dziesiątej rano. Najwygodniejszy, bo pośpieszny. Wilczur jednak nigdzie się nie spieszył i dlatego postanowił jechać osobowym o dwunastej w południe. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej pozostawać w Warszawie. Ani zamiaru, ani ochoty. Musiał wszakże odwiedzić nazajutrz Dobranieckiego i sprawdzić jego stan. Wiedział dobrze, że jeżeli Dobraniecki przeżyje dzisiejszą noc, obawa śmierci zupełnie nie będzie istniała. Wiejskim zwyczajem wstał bardzo wcześnie, zjadł śniadanie, które podała mu zaspana pokojówka, i poszedł do lecznicy. Dyżurny lekarz przyjął go wieścią pomyślną: - Dobraniecki żyje, panie profesorze. Doprawdy nie wiem, jakie mam panu profesorowi składać gratulacje. Od piętnastu lat praktykuję, a jeszcze przy takiej operacji nie byłem. Pan jest cudotwórcą, panie profesorze. Wilczur machnął ręką. - Niech pan da spokój, panie kolego. Wieloletnie doświadczenie i trochę wrodzonych zdolności. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie jest moją zasługą. Niech mi pan lepiej powie, jaki jest stan chorego. Lekarz zdał szczegółową relację, kończąc ją tym, że Dobraniecki obecnie śpi. Podczas tej rozmowy przyjechał Rancewicz i obaj z Wilczurem udali się na pierwsze piętro. Dobraniecki rzeczywiście spał. U wezgłowia siedziała pielęgniarka. Oddychał spokojnie i miarowo. Wychudzona podczas choroby twarz świadczyła o ostatecznym wyczerpaniu organizmu. Gdy Wilczur dotknął palcami pulsu, chory podniósł powieki. Był przytomny. Od razu poznał Wilczura. Na zielonej jego twarzy zjawił się nikły rumieniec. - Więc jednak pan przyjechał - odezwał się ledwo dosłyszalnym głosem. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak wielka to dobroć ze strony pana... Jestem tak bardzo chory, trudno mi zebrać myśli. Zdaje się, że nie ma dla mnie ratunku... Tylko panu wierzę... Niech pan sam uzna, czy można i czy warto robić operację, Rancewicz uśmiechnął się. - Już jest po operacji. Powieki Dobranieckiego załopotały. - Jak to?... Po operacji?... - Tak. Pan profesor Wilczur operował pana wczoraj wieczorem i dzięki Bogu, operacja się udała. Chory przymknął oczy, a Rancewicz dodał: - Będzie pan żył. Spod zamkniętych powiek Dobranieckiego zaczęły spływać łzy. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Wilczura tak, jakby czekał odeń potwierdzenia. - Będzie pan żył - skinął Wilczur głową. - Pańska autodiagnoza była słuszna. Nowotwór rzeczywiście powstał w okolicy szyszynki, ale jego rozgałęzienia sięgały na móżdżek i pod obie półkule. Udało się nam usunąć wszystko. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa już po trzech tygodniach będzie pan zupełnie zdrów. Po chwili milczenia Dobraniecki powiedział: - Nie wiedziałem... Nie wiedziałem, że człowiek może być zdolny do tak wielkich przebaczeń. Wargi Wilczura poruszyły się. W oczach zjawił się błysk, lecz zgasł natychmiast i Wilczur nic nie odpowiedział. - Nie umiem wyrazić wdzięczności, którą czuję - odezwał się po pauzie Dobraniecki. - Nawet... nawet po panu nie spodziewałem się tego. Wilczur chrząknął. - No, na mnie już czas. Życzę pomyślnej rekonwalescencji i żegnam. Skinął głową, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy czekała nań pani Nina. Rzuciła się doń z bełkotem dziękczynień, chwyciła za rękę i ściskając ją mocno, płakała i śmiała się na przemian opowiadając mu chaotycznie przebieg operacji, tak jakby z jej świadomości znikło to, że on najlepiej i najwięcej może o tym wiedzieć. Wreszcie uspokoiła się nieco i. zapytała: - Czy to prawda, panie profesorze, że Jerzy będzie żył? - Prawda. Nic mu już nie grozi. - Ach, panie profesorze... Gdy w nocy zawiadomiono mnie o tym, myślałam, że oszaleję ze szczęścia. I wtedy dopiero zrozumiałam, jak wielką pan ma duszę. Pan jest aniołem! Wilczur potrząsnął głową. - Nie. Ale jestem człowiekiem. Umyślnie zszedł bocznymi schodami, by uniknąć pożegnań i niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się z lecznicy. Wstąpił do hotelu, uregulował rachunek i poszedł pieszo na dworzec. Tu w poczekalni usiadł na ławce. Obok był kiosk z gazetami. Mimo woli oczy zatrzymały się na wielkim tytule: „Sensacyjna operacja mózgu. Profesor Wilczur w Warszawie. Przyjechał ze swej pustelni, by ratować życie przyjacielowi i koledze". Wilczur odwrócił głowę i pomyślał: - Oto miasto. Miasto z jego krzykiem, z jego prawdą, z jego pustką... Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur